Bakugan Galactic Legends: Rise of a Champion
by Genesis SBX
Summary: Three years has passed since the Brawlers have defeated Silent Naga. In order to maintain New Vetroia's balance, Drago became the Perfect Core of New Vestroia. But now, the Vestals have returned, as Drago is sent once again to save New Vestroia. But this time, he will not do it alone as he will be joined by an old ally...


**Note: I do not own Bakugan Battle Brawlers but the OC in this story. Enjoy!**

**Prologue**

**Perfect Core Dimension…**

The dense energy surrounds the realm as Drago, now the Perfect Core of New Vestroia, as he sorrows in agony watching his fellow Bakugans fell one after another to the invading Vestals: Preyas, Gorem, Skyress, Hydranoid, &amp; finally Tigrerra…

Drago: "Tigrerra too!? Is this to be my fate? I ask you ancestors…Am I doomed to watch my friends fall; defending the world I've sacrificed everything to protect? ANSWER ME!"

Suddenly, in an instant…

Apollonir: "We hear you, Drago. And we have come."

One by one, the Six Ancient Warriors of Vestroia appears surrounding Drago.

Oberus: "We are with you in the Core."

Drago: "The Six Ancient Warriors of Vestroia…Then there is hope."

Lars Lion: "There is always hope. Each of us sacrificed much to save our world."

Exedra: "Just as you have sacrificed, O' courageous Drago."

Oberus: "But now, New Vestroia faces a danger unlike any other."

Apollonir: "And in this time of need, we ask you to sacrifice once again, young Dragonoid."

Drago: "But what can I do? I'm not a Dragonoid anymore. I am the Perfect Core that balances &amp; binds the world. If I were to leave, Vestroia will separate &amp; that would mean the end of everything."

Frosch: "…Hmm…There is a way…If we combine our power, you can separate from the Core &amp; regenerate your body…"

Drago: "But what of New Vestroia–?"

Exedra: "You must leave behind enough energy behind to sustain the Core, Drago. But it can be done."

Drago: "Then, we must do it right away!"

Lars Lion: "Agreed. But you must accept the consequences…"

As they spoke, the Ancient Warriors all rose their right hands towards Drago preparing to separate him.

Frosch: "Once you are separated from the Core, you will not be as powerful as you once were &amp; you will not look the same–."

Drago: "NONE OF THAT MATTERS! I would give anything to battle for our world again! Help me, Ancient Warriors! Help me to save New Vestroia!"

Clayf: "Very well, Drago."

Immediately, the Ancient Warriors merged their powers into the Perfect Core to begin the process as Drago shriek in pain.

Drago: "AAAAHH! I FEEL LIKE I'M BEING RIPED APART–!"

Frosch: "You must endure, Drago."

After a few seconds of unbearable shock, Drago reformed into a Dragonoid Ball form as the Six Ancient Warriors opens a portal above for Drago.

Apollonir: "It is done. Remember Drago: You cannot find victory alone, you would need a partner. May fate smile on you &amp; the one you chose."

Drago enters the portal which leads him to Earth. Hearing Apollonir's words, he immediately knew what to do.

Drago: "Ha! I don't have to choose. There's one human I would ever call partner…"

…

The dimensional portal closed as the Ancient Warriors ponders over the situation.

Clayf: "Do you believe Drago &amp; his comrades will find success."

Oberus: "Even if all of his friends combined…"

Lars Lion: "There may be a chance they won't stand an equal chance."

Exedra: "These barbaric Vestals dabble with powers beyond reckoning particularly that _certain_ Vestal."

Frosch: "Well…If everyone is so concerned…There is one other Bakugan I can vouch for helping Drago on his mission…He currently sleeps in peace guarding the depths of the Doom Dimension…"

…

It took a moment for the remaining Warriors to realize who Frosch was referring to.

Apollonir: "You aren't referring to–"

Frosch: "…Yes…"

Apollonir: "Hmm…Yes…He could also be of great accent to help New Vestroia."

Exedra: "Even though he possesses such negative powers within him…?"

Oberus: "This isn't the time to be picky."

Clayf: "Yes, even though, he may be born of utter darkness…"

Lars Lion: "We need all of the powerful allies we can gather."

Apollonir: "Then it is decided. To the Doom Dimension, we shall go."

In a flash of light, the Ancient Warriors transported themselves…to the rugged wasteland of the Doom Dimension in search of Omega Leonidas…

* * *

**Please comment! Special thanks to G. for the idea. Will take time to update.**

**Next time, ****Chapt. 1: The Reunion**


End file.
